


[Podfic] o brave new world by sunshine_states

by Jay_Crow



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soft Apocalypse, Spoilers for E160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Crow/pseuds/Jay_Crow
Summary: Humanity adjusts. The Entities have Regrets.[Podfic version]
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] o brave new world by sunshine_states

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [o brave new world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298850) by [sunshine_states](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_states/pseuds/sunshine_states). 



> Thank you very much to sunshine_states for allowing me to make a podfic of their wonderful work!

**Text:** [o brave new world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298850)

**Author:** [sunshine_states](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_states/pseuds/sunshine_states)

**Reader:** [Jay_Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Crow)

**Length:** 3:21

**Downloads:** [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kd9qxapr8bdwu0u/o%20brave%20new%20world%20-%2011_21_19%2C%206.58%20PM.m4a?dl=0)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
